


Hesitation

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Supernatural AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Het, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker doesn't understand why Bloodshed won't kiss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitation

Thornstriker rubbed her neck. It was becoming a habit really, almost a subconscious action. She couldn't help it though. That place... It was where Bloodshed would feed from her. Where he would sink his fangs deep into  her neck and drink her blood... And the bite wounds always healed so  quickly, it was almost like she had never been bitten...  
  
She glanced out her window, looking up at the moon before looking at the clock. It was almost midnight... Bloodshed was late. He usually came earlier, around ten... Was he not coming over tonight? But he came over every night. Maybe he was just late. Maybe he would come later. She only hoped he wasn't too loud when he came into the house. If Airstream ever found out, she wasn't sure what he would do to the poor vampire. Though, Bloodshed could handle himself just fine, she was certain...   
  
Giving a soft sigh, she stood up and walked over to the window, opening it for Bloodshed to come in whenever he finally appeared. Opening it as wide as it would go, she then moved to her bed and plopped down on top of it. She hoped her brother thought she was asleep. If he knew that she was seeing a vampire... Primus only knew what he would do.  
  
She touched her neck again. Bloodshed... She had liked him for about two  years now. And he had apparently been in love with her for a while  now... And they had confessed to each other, which she supposed made her  his girlfriend, but... In the four months they had been seeing each  other, they hadn't done... anything. Not even kissing. Just...  everything was still the same between them. Except Bloodshed would feed from her every so often. Other than that... nothing.   
  
She was a little... confused. If they were a couple... they should have been doing... things. Primus, she had had friends who had gone out with people for only two weeks and they were already having sex! And yet... Bloodshed and her hadn't even held hands. They had done... nothing.   
  
She rolled over on her stomach, burying her face into her pillow. Did he love her, but not feel sexually attracted to her? Or was vampire love different from human love? She didn't think it would be, but... she supposed that it could have been a possibility. Maybe biting was a form of kissing... She did know that it was considered an intimate act among vampires. Maybe that was his way of being intimate... or something.   
  
"Thornstriker?"  
  
She jumped at the voice, not expecting it. She flipped over on her back and looked up, seeing Bloodshed standing over her bed with wide eyes. Oh... Oh right, she had left the window open.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"O-Oh, n-no, you didn't," she said, sitting up and scooting over to allow him some room to sit on her bed.  
  
Bloodshed just stared at her for a few moments. He hadn't meant to come so late, but Megatron had needed him for a few things. This was the first time he had seen Thornstriker in her pajamas. He never would have guessed that she just wore shorts and an undershirt to sleep...  It was really cute. A lot cuter than he expected.   
  
He sat down next to her, but not too close. She bit her bottom lip. See? He wouldn't even sit close to her... Were they even a couple? Or maybe he still saw her a child, since she was only eighteen and he was centuries old... Maybe that was it. It had to be it.   
  
"How have you been, Bloodshed?"  
  
He shrugged. "Fine. Lord Megatron keeps sending me on missions and whatever when he can...  That's why I was so late tonight."  
  
"Well, you do have a duty to your lord..."  
  
"I prefer to see you over doing his bidding."   
  
Thornstriker blushed and looked off to the side, rubbing her neck in embarrassment. Then they fell into a bit of an awkward silence, Thornstriker trying to think of what else to say while Bloodshed just sat there, staring at his hands. She hated when they got awkward like this... She wasn't asking to be all lovey-dovey and romantic or anything like that! She just didn't want this weird awkward tension they kept getting...  
  
She bit her bottom lip. Maybe... Maybe she should try to initiate something. Men didn't always have to be the ones to make the first move... But she didn't even know what to do! Bloodshed was her first boyfriend! She had never been intimate with anyone before him! She didn't know what to say or do...  
  
"Thornstriker?"  
  
She tensed as she looked up at him.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
She quickly shook her head. Primus she didn't want him to get suspicious... Especially since she was unsure as to whether or not he even wanted to do anything remotely romantic or sexual with her. She was starting to think that perhaps he didn't. Maybe he just wanted to feed from her...  
  
Suddenly, Bloodshed leaned closer to her, making her eyes widened. "Bl-Bloodshed?"  
  
He just stared at her, his bright red eyes burning into her blue eyes. She swallowed, cheeks reddening a bit when she saw him move his arm closer to her body. Was... was he going to...? She shut her eyes, waiting for something to happen.  
  
But it never did. Just as she opened her eyes again, she saw Bloodshed leaning back and turning away from her. "Well, if you say you're fine then..."  
  
Thornstriker felt like she had been shot in the chest. That... hurt. She had thought he was going to kiss her. Finally, after four months, after saying that he loved her... But he didn't. He had pulled away. Maybe he didn't love her. Maybe he just saw her as some sort of blood supplier. Maybe he had just told her he loved her so she wouldn't feel rejected...  
  
Tears started trickling down her face, causing Bloodshed to flinch back as his expression twisted into one of horror. "Th-Thornstriker?!" he cried, quickly moving back over to her. "Wh-What's wrong? Why are you-?"   
  
"You're so confusing!" she finally shrieked.  
  
He blinked. Him? Confusing? That just made him even more confused than he already was.   
  
"Y-You told me that you loved me!" she cried, shaking her head furiously. "Y-You said you loved me, b-but you haven't once done anything!"  
  
"Done-?"  
  
"Y-You only drink my blood! Y-Y-You never once have ki-kissed me o-or even held my hand...!" She was now starting to break down into sobs, the tears running faster down her face. "I-If you love m-me, a-aren't you su-supposed to w-want to kiss me?! D-Do you-you even really love me?! I-If you d-don't, th-then don't waste your time with me!" She reached forward and pushed at his chest, much to his surprise. "J-Just go! G-Go f-find some-someone else to feed from!"  
  
Bloodshed suddenly grabbed one of her arms and pulled her forward, causing her to react violently as she moved her free arm over to push at his shoulder. "St-Stop it! L-Let go! Let-"  
  
He pulled her into his chest and leaned down, his lips pushing up against hers. Her eyes widened as her entire body froze, her tears stopping as she felt Bloodshed's other hand grab at her other wrist, only to push and pin her down onto the bed as his tongue pushed past her stunned lips and into her mouth.  
  
She still did not move, her wide with shock as she realized that she was pressed back onto her bed, the vampire hunched over her as he kept her pinned down by the wrists. His tongue was still moving around in her mouth, his lips pressed hard against hers as he continued to kiss her mercilessly. She finally seemed to understand what was happening, cheeks turning dark red as she closed her eyes to moan, realizing that she was having trouble breathing.   
  
But Bloodshed didn't stop. He just continued to kiss her, his tongue wrestling with hers as he kept their lips locked together. Primus... So sweet and soft... And he had pushed in between her legs, causing her bare outer thighs to rub up against his sides. She was moaning and whimpering softly into their kiss, tears still in her eyes, though she was no longer crying.  
  
"Mmmm...! Mmm... Mmm!"  
  
Thornstriker wiggled a bit underneath him, trying to break free of the kiss. It was starting to hurt to breath! Her first kiss... She had no idea what she was doing! Why was his tongue in her mouth?! And he was so big and warm... She didn't understand...  
  
She finally jerked her head away, gasping for air as she was kept pinned. Bloodshed panted softly, but he never took his eyes off of her, still staring down at her with that glint in his eyes.  
  
Then, softly, he said, "I've always wanted to kiss you."   
  
Thornstriker turned to look at him, confused.  
  
"I've always wanted to kiss you," he repeated, leaning down so that their faces were only inches apart. "I wanted to hold hands with you and hold you close and... do everything with you."  
  
"Th-Then why-?"  
  
"... I didn't want to dirty you."  
  
"D-Dirty-?"  
  
"You're... so pure," he murmured softly. "And... young. You may be an adult in human years, but... I'm still so much older than you. And I'm a vampire. I... I wanted to take things... slow. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries and scare you... It's bad enough that I feed from you..."  
  
"B-But you need to feed."  
  
"I know - that doesn't mean I like doing that to you." He buried his face into her neck, kissing the spot where he normally fed from. She shivered a bit, squirming underneath him. "I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't love you... I just didn't want to do anything you weren't ready for."  
  
She blushed, now feeling stupid for thinking those things. Of course Bloodshed loved her... He wasn't the type of man to lie about his feelings just so he could feed from someone. Bloodshed was handsome - he could feed from any human woman he wanted to. Women much more beautiful and probably better tasting than her... Not to mentioned way more experienced.  
  
"I-I've wanted to kiss you too," she murmured softly. "I-I just... didn't know how to tell you..."  
  
"... I should have given you a better first kiss, instead of being so forceful-"  
  
"N-No, I-I... I enjoyed... it."   
  
Bloodshed blinked, looking down at his human lover. But she refused to look at him, red-faced and completely embarrassed. He couldn't help but to give a small chuckle, leaning down to peck her cheek. "Let's try again... I'll teach you how to kiss better so you're not so lost or confused... Okay?"  
  
Her blush darkened, but she turned her head and nodded. Bloodshed pressed his lips on hers again, taking his hands from her wrists to wrap his arms around her body. She moaned softly as her arms moved around his neck, gripping the back of his shirt tightly.  
  
Well... It had taken four months, but at least now they had finally gotten to kissing. She could only imagine how much longer it would take to get to other things, but she pushed that into the back of her mind. She wasn't even close to being ready for that yet anyway. She didn't think she would be ready for that for a long while either...  
  
"Thornstriker..." Bloodshed whispered against her lips before kissing her again.  
  
She gave a small smile before their lips touched again. Well, since kissing felt so nice, she could definitely stick to this for now... She just hoped she would get better at it soon so Bloodshed could enjoy kissing her too.


End file.
